Febre
by MillaSnape
Summary: O que acontece quando uma ficwriter febril e meio delirante resolve se apresentar para Kyo Kusanagi, que voltava para casa de um treino. Iori aparece. Menção a Iori x Kyo.


**Disclaimer:** King of Fighters e seus personagens não pertencem a mim. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sumário:** O que acontece quando uma ficwriter febril e meio delirante resolve se apresentar para Kyo Kusanagi, que voltava para casa de um treino. Iori aparece. Menção a Iori x Kyo.

**Avisos:** Fic sem qualidade, valor, rumo, noção ou sentido. 100% sem pretensão. Auto-inserção descarada da autora. Menção a assuntos yaoi.

**Nota:** Estou com febre. De verdade. (Coloca a mão na minha testa, se duvida!) Minha garganta dói, estou quase sem voz, estou com apenas 50% de audição, o resto é zunido... o corpo todo dói. O que fazer em uma situação dessas? Escrever uma fic, é claro! O que importa se eu mal consigo raciocinar? O importante é que eu me apresente a Kyo, diga oi... escreva algo. Nem que seja para ver a besteira que sai disso... Uma ótima desculpa para escrever a minha primeira fic Iori x Kyo! :-D

**Febre**

De mochila nas costas (ué, ali que ele carrega toalha, garrafinha de água, muda de roupa, e outros essenciais de treino), Kyo Kusanagi caminha sozinho por uma rua deserta, voltando para casa de um dia árduo de treino. É noite.

- Kyo? – minha voz soa hesitante, baixa demais. Limpo a garganta e tento de novo. - Ãhn, Kyo?

O moreno olha em volta, sem ver ninguém. Pára. - Quem está aí?

Fico sem graça, já me arrependendo de ter lhe dirigido a palavra. - Ah, desculpa. Não devia... – Fico sem saber como continuar.

O rapaz não parece alarmado, e sim cansado. - Olha, se for repórter, nada de entrevistas hoje, tô podre de cansado. Se for fã, um autografozinho até vai, mas aparece logo ou eu mudo de idéia.

- Não, não sou uma fã... - Digo. - Quer dizer, claro que sou! Mas no momento estou posando de ficwriter. Estou escrevendo isso aqui... eu vejo você mas você não pode me ver, senão eu pedia um autógrafo mesmo.

Kyo não se surpreendeu nem um pouco com meu comentário inusitado; obviamente está acostumado a virar personagem de fanfics nas mãos de garotas que nunca viu na vida. Jogou os cabelos para trás e alisou a camiseta, abriu um sorriso e ajustou os ombros, tentando melhorar a aparência (como se precisasse!) - Ah, então oi! Por acaso você é a Mei ou a Leona? Ou quem sabe a Lara?

Ri. - Não, sou a Mila. Você não me conhece, nunca escrevi KOF fics antes...

- Ah. - Ele visivelmente murchou, decepcionado. - Uma amadora. Bom, prazer em conhecê-la, Mina...

Fiquei um pouco chateada, mas tentei não demonstrar. - É Mila. Mas olha, sei que está cansado e deve estar louco para voltar para casa e relaxar, então por que não continua em seu caminho? Se não se importar eu o acompanho até lá.

Deu de ombros e começou a caminhar. - Por mim, tudo bem.

Silêncio constrangedor; o Kyo andando sozinho na noite, eu sentada sozinha na minha sala, escrevendo no laptop e entrando na cabeça dele.

- Kyo, desculpe eu me intrometer assim sem ser convidada. Nunca nem joguei esse tal de King of Fighters... com certeza você preferiria ser escrito por um fã de verdade, alguém com mais conhecimento...

O moreno sorriu de canto - um sorriso paciente, não malicioso - mas não respondeu. Ao invés, comentou, com sua honestidade de sempre: - Você não me parece muito interessada em escrever coisa alguma, se me permite dizer. Esta fic até agora está bem ruinzinha, viu? Olha aquele seu primeiro parágrafo! Não sou crítico literário, mas está tosco demais.

- Sei disso... - confessei, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentando.

- "É noite." Isso lá é frase? Não podia ter incorporado essa informação de uma forma melhorzinha? – riu.

Senti meu rosto avermelhando ainda mais. - Eu estava com preguiça, tá legal? Estou com febre e o meu corpo inteiro dói. Não estava a fim de pensar numa forma poética para dizer que era noite. Era noite e pronto. Nem queria imaginar a rua, muito menos descrevê-la. Pô, eu só queria conversar com você, o resto não interessa... Mas vejo que não gostou, então vou embora...

- Olha, não me importa. Tanto faz. - Sorriu. - Pelo menos me faz companhia por uns minutos, até eu chegar em casa, como prometeu. Só tenta não me escrever muito OOC, pelo menos, tá legal?

Sorri de volta. – Vou tentar... Kyozinho, você é mesmo um amor. Obrigada por aturar uma fã febril que hoje só tá escrevendo lixo.

O moreno sorriu. - É para isso que os verdadeiros heróis servem... Mas me diga: por que logo eu? Com tanto personagem por aí para se escrever... Claro que é raro encontrar algum que se compare comigo, eu sou de longe o mais divertido, o mais sexy-

- Isso é discutível... – o interrompi.

- e também o mais gostoso – pausou para efeito - de escrever... mas gostaria de ouvir seus elogios, digo, suas razões. Ainda mais dizendo que nunca jogou KOF.

- Bom, Kyo, a verdade é que recentemente li uma fic sua e do Iori, meio que acidentalmente, e me apaixonei pelo casal... aí venho lendo fics de vocês dois como louca. Agora já sei bastante da sua história, personalidade, amigos, lutas...

Interrompi a mim mesma, percebendo que o rapaz me olhava com a boca aberta e os olhos esbugalhados. (Pois é, aparentemente agora ele podia me ver. As leis da Física não se aplicam a essa fic.) Finalmente Kyo recuperou a fala. - Meu ouvido não pode estar tão cheio de cera assim... Ouvi mal, ou você se referiu a mim e ao Yagami como um casal?

Oops. - Kyozinho... não fica bravo comigo, tá? Mas nas fics que eu gosto, você e o Iori sempre superam a inimizade e se dão muito bem... ou pelo menos, você dá muito bem... – Me cortei novamente, avermelhando, percebendo a besteira que disse. Os olhos de Kyo esbugalharam ainda mais.

- O Kusanagi dá pra quem? Perdi o início da conversa! - veio uma voz masculina e grave, e um tom sarcástico, da parte escura da rua, aproximando-se do moreno.

- Yagami! Maldito! - o moreno exclamou. – O que faz aqui?

- RUIVINHO LINDO! - eu gritei incontida, não esperando a intromissão do gatíssimo na minha humilde fic. E logo fiquei envergonhada. Puxa, ele não podia esperar pra aparecer em uma fic melhorzinha? Ainda mais sendo a primeira vez? Agora com que cara fico?... Pô, é a mesma coisa que você colocar sua pior roupa, os chinelos de dedo mais gastos, o cabelo todo bagunçado e ir até a padaria da esquina "rapidinho", achando que ninguém vai te ver... e aí o homem dos seus sonhos aparece justo naquela hora!

- Kusanagi, eu ouvi perfeitamente uma voz de garota dizendo que você dá muito bem. – risinho debochado. – Não sei para onde ela foi, mas... muito interessante essa informação!

- Cale a boca! – o moreno gritou. Normalmente Kyo demora mais a se irritar, mas creio que já o tirei do sério... – Va cuidar da sua vida, ô palhaço!

- Hahahaha! Na verdade vim cuidar da sua! – o ruivo respondeu. – Mas te ver assim furioso é divertido, deixo pra te matar depois...

- Oi Iori... – cumprimentei, super tímida, meio que me escondendo atrás do laptop, mesmo o ruivo não podendo me ver. Iori olhou em volta, sem nada ver.

O moreno suspirou. – Cara, não te devo satisfações, mas vou esclarecer as coisas só para você se mandar daqui o quanto antes, pois não estou com paciênca pra te aguentar hoje: a voz é da Mila, ela não está aqui na rua com a gente, ela é uma ficwriter. Raça triste essa, ficwriters... um bando de garotas desocupadas e pervertidas que escrevem as coisas mais sem noção do mundo. - Bufou.

- Kyozinho... não fica bravo comigo... - pedi. - Se você lesse essas fics a que me refiro, veria que nós temos razão... Vocês dois ficam lindos e muitíssimo sexy juntos!

- Alguém pode me explicar a que se referem? - o ruivo exigiu, não gostando nem um pouco de 'boiar' numa conversa.

Pensei que Kyo não diria nada, por não dever explicações ao outro – suas próprias palavras à pouco – mas me enganei.

- Sabe do que essa aí gosta, Yagami? De fics pervertidas onde você e eu estamos juntos. Como um casalzinho. Fodendo. Eu comendo a sua bunda, provavemente.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos e apertou os punhos, com uma cara de assassino. "O quê?"

- Kyo! - gritei, escandalizada - Pô, precisava usar um palavreado desses, colocar as coisas de uma forma tão grosseira? As fics não são só pelo sexo, não! Tem umas românticas e muito lindas... Tem uma em especial que eu adoro, em que o Iori-

- Você quer morrer, garota sem noção? - o ruivo trovejou. Normalmente é tão frio... – Eu não costumo atacar mulheres, mas você está pedindo!

- E eu o ajudo a acabar com ela! – Kyo juntou.

- Ok, ok, rapazes, por favor acalmem-se! Não tenho seguro médico nem gosto de violência, então por favor... me deixem ir, está bem?

- Ah, sim? - o ruivo disse com voz ameaçadora. – Deixamos você ir, e para quê? Para que escreva mentiras deslavadas e embaraçosas sobre nós?

- Eu nunca escrevi fic nenhuma sobre vocês antes desta, eu juro! Só li algumas... Se me deixarem ir, eu não escrevo mais nada sobre vocês dois juntos, prometo! – disse com os dedos cruzados atrás das costas.

- Não só não vai escrever nada difamatório a nosso respeito – exigiu Kyo, ainda com uma expressão furiosa – como vai contatar essas outras amiguinhas suas sem respeito-

- Mas elas não são minhas amigas, não nos conhecemos...- interrompi.

- VAI contatar essas garotas, como eu dizia, e vai convencê-las a parar de escrever calúnias a nosso respeito. Senão, eu e o Yagami vamos atrás de você para acertar as contas. Não é mesmo, Yagami?

O ruivo sorriu, sinistro. – Vamos, sim. Não me interessa como, mas vamos encontrá-la no seu mundo, nem que seja no inferno, e aí... bom querida, acredite: você não quer que isso aconteça...

Fiz uma cara de assustada, mas por dentro eu sorria felicíssima com a perspectiva de ter aqueles dois, lindos e gostosos, vindo atrás de mim, na minha cidade, no meu mundinho. – Rapazes, entendi o recado. Pode deixar. Se eu não fizer como pedem, sei que virão me pegar mesmo. Não espero nada menos de vocês...

- Fica esperta – Kyo disse, já se afastando. – E você, meu inimigo psicótico, vai pra casa que eu não tô a fim de discussão nenhuma mais hoje.

- Vou quando eu quero, Kusanagi! Você não me dá ordens! Aliás, só pra te encher, vou continuar te seguindo!

- Ah é? Seu desgraçado, vamos ver se tem cara de me seguir mesmo, vou te encher de porrada!

Os dois foram descendo a rua escura juntos e discutindo. E eu fico por aqui, rindo comigo mesma, imaginando se não vão é fazer outras coisas mais interessantes do que se estapear... Hora de acabar a fic, tomar os meus remédios e ir dormir.

**FIM**


End file.
